Oh these birthdays!
by jojoangel01
Summary: Well, somebody forgot his birthday,again! And somebody else is helping him remember! Well, who could that be? Its one of Shinichis last opportunities to spend his special day, his sixteenth birthday with the One he loves. We all know what came after, righ


**_Oh these birthdays_**  
_by jojo_  
  
_This story is dedicated to my dear sister!_

I was sitting on my bed and watching out of the window, observing the stars. They were so clear to see tonight, shining brightly and absolutly gorgeous down on earth.  
  
Closing my eyes, I let the cool breeze wash over me, bathing me in its coolness. It felt good.  
  
Suddenly I heared a quiet sigh from the room next door and it immediately tore at my heart. I knew this sigh very well and I knew exactly to whom it belonged.  
  
It belonged to my childhoodfriend. To Ran.  
  
Why this quiet sigh made me feel the strangest things inside and made my heart ache and long in practically no time at all?  
  
Simple.  
  
Its her sigh. Hearing her sigh means she is worried about me and is having a hard time with my depart and it makes my heart ache, seeing.. even only hearing her like this. It means its my fault she bis in this bad condition at the moment. She...  
  
The simple reason is that she is the most important person in my life.  
  
She is the reason why I am fighting, the reason I am getting up at mornings and going to bed at nights. The reason why I risc my life daily to find informations about the people who did this to me, the reason I long to grow again as fast as I can to get my own body back so I can save, protect and give her comfort whenever she needs me. Shes my reason for living, my reason for everything.  
  
And I never want to see her hurt. Not when I can avoid it.  
  
And thats exactly the point thats making my insides twitch.  
  
I hate myself because its always because of me that she is constantly worried and hurt.  
  
Not that I can anything about it.  
  
Ever since I was drugged and forced into this damn body, this body of a little kid I could not appear as my own self before her eyes for more than 24 hours. And I know it hurts her to be alone and waiting for me. As much as it hurts me to not being able to be near her. Really near her, near her the way it is supposed to be.  
  
Im constantly hating myself for being the one causing her such pain where I was always here to protect her. I hear her quiet sob and clunched my eyes tightly.  
  
I wish I could go over to the next room and comfort her, telling everything will be ok... but it was impossible.  
  
Instead I relucantly closed the window and took something from the hidden spot under my bed and held it lovingly in my hands, tracing the black velvet surface gently with my finger. Whenever I felt sad I was looking at it. I felt a few tears coming up my eyes but brushed them away angrily. I am not going to cry. I never cry. Well, it had been a long time since...and only because of her...she makes me go crazy. She has a huge power over me and my emotions anybody else can only dream of, power nobody will ever have. What turmoils she can wake in me with a simple smile...scary...  
  
She...  
  
My eyes fixed again on my little treasure in was still holding in my hands. I lost myself in it and in my thoughts, never realizing when exactly I fell asleep.

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully in my warm and comfortable bed, not a worry in the world, not harming anyone and not thinking at anything bad at all, as suddenly a horrible, shrilling noise made me fall off my bed and on the floor, hard.  
  
I groaned loudly and looked up, wondering if another war had broken out while I was sleeping, but I saw nothing.  
  
'Strange,' I thought but layed my head back down on my arms, trying to sleep on, not minding that I was actually laying on the floor.  
  
I was about to peacefully drift back to dreamland as that noise returned, just as loud and shrilling, making me jump lightly, looking around at its cause but still finding nothing.  
  
By now I was swearing heavely, thinking some kid might play a joke on me, before I heared a female voice calling.  
  
"Shinichi!!! Shinichiiii!! Come on, where are you?? SHINICHI!!!!"  
  
My eyes shot open and I immediately stood up and looked around, searching for her, recognizing her voice at once. Then I realized her voice was coming from outside so I opened the window, seeing her and screamed out.  
  
"Oi Ran, whatcha want this early?"  
  
"Its friday you idiot! We have school in half an hour!"  
  
'Oh damn!' I sweared inwardly and hit my forehead. I know Ive forgotten something.  
  
"Just a sec, be right there!" I screamed back at her before I started pacing through my room, searching for my things and dressed in record time then ran out to her and we started walking to school, a little faster than usual.  
  
She smiled at me, dont know if it was because of me or because of my sleeping style I knew I still had. I must have presented a funny picture.  
  
"Good morning!" she said cheerly after a while. I smiled back.  
  
"Good morning! Thanks for the waking!" and she began her teasing.  
  
"Welcome. I know how undependable you are when it comes to such unimportant stuff as school!" she grinned.  
  
"SO? WELL, what can I about it? What kind of unbelievable, sadistical time is this anyway? Thats not a time, thats torture! Not even the kitties are up yet!"  
  
"Thats not true! And in other countries the pupils have to stand up around three hours earlier, so be glad! You were probably reading till late again!"  
  
I was pouting at that, coz I couldnt deny it. She always had the right comment to make me shut my mouth. She just knew me too well.  
  
After a short period of walking in silence, my stomach gave a loud growl. I held it and blushed slightly. She giggles as she spoke up again.  
  
"Did you have any breakfast?"  
  
"No time!" I grumbled back, looking straight ahead. These days without breakfast turned out for the worst, I knew it.  
  
"Thought so," she said and was holding something at my direction. I was looking surprised at her and she just nodded with a smile.  
  
"Take it! I brought it for you anyway! Its always the same with you. On Fridays you think its basically weekend, so you sleep in every Friday. And of course, this way you wouldnt have time for breakfast, so..."  
  
Slowly I raised my hand up to take the box she was giving me and beamed at her gratefully as I realized what it was.  
  
"THANKS RAN! You always think on everything! You are the greatest!" I told her while opening the box, admiring the great things that came into view and picked some things out, eating the delicious food shed made.  
  
I loved her cooking. I really did! As vividly as I could remember (and still feared) her mothers toxic waste, sorry I mean 'cooking', as much I was hopelessly in love with her own cooking.  
  
Sometimes I wonder where she learned that. I never actually tried something her father cooked but its probably just fine this way and I was sure he was not the one teaching her. But, maybe shes just a natural talent.  
  
While I think its not really possible to win a guys heart with cooking, (especially not when you already hold it tightly in your hands...) I was and still am, greatly amazed by the effects hers is awakening in me. There is this sensation running from my stomach to my whole body.  
  
I was eating with such devotion, I never realized her blush and her content smile as she happily watched me eating and mumbled a quiet "You are welcome!"  
  
Then, the next thing I heared was:  
  
"Hey, dont eat everything now! We still got lunchbreak and you will be hungry again till then!"  
  
I stopped eating and looked at her ununderstanding with full mouth. I guess I must have looked really funny coz she couldnt get her giggles under control. I grinned at her.  
  
"Well," swallow, swallow "Ill just take yours then!"  
  
"NO WAY!" she laughed at me and my eyes turned begging.  
  
"Raaaaaahhaaaannnn!" I started my puppy eyes and my baby voice and she knew she will lose. Maybe thats why she started running away. In midrun she turned around and stick her tongue out to me.  
  
"Nooooooo!" she said and laughed as she ran through the gate of the school.  
  
As fastly as I could I packed the box into my bag and ran after her, trying to catch her running through the schoolgate.  
  
Of course, back then, Id never have thought that this was becoming our weekly rutine. She had been right with her deduction about my mind shutting up for Fridays, so it became some kind of pleasant ritual between us that she made the food for us on Fridays, while I would repay her by taking her out every once in a while.  
  
Not that I ever forgot my food on purpose. I swear I was always trying to remember it every week, but it would simly never work and I was more than gratefull every time all over again that she had remembered.  
  
And not that the weekly rutine could change the slighest bit in the pure joy my heart filled with, or my slight blush, every time she handled me the lunchbox, full with delicious things, with rosy cheeks and a shy smile.

* * *

The day went by actually pretty uneventfull. The weather was nice and I was sitting with Ran and Sonoko under a tree in the back of our school.  
  
I was indeed glad I hadnt eaten all of the food before school. This way, I still had something left to eat now.  
  
Although it was not enough for my big mouth, so I stole, with a little help from my effective puppy face, some from Rans.  
  
I overheared Sonokos comments about my nice eating box and about married couples always sharing their food, with an "Aha!", being more or less used to being called married to Ran or Rans husband or boyfriend, and I continued eating, since I was used and bored of her stupid, wanna- be funny comments, not noticing Rans slight blush as she looked the other way.  
  
I was lucky Sonoko changed topic by herself in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Oh, I am so looking forward to later!!" she said and a dreamlike expression (I always call it 'truthfull expression' coz whenever she does that she looks like something important was missing in her head- like the brain.....of course she would kill me if I told her, so I kept my mouth shut).  
  
"Whats later?" Ran asked her and I looked at Sonoko, too, chewing.  
  
"Oh DONT tell me youve forgotten!" she said, looking bewildered and shocked at Ran and as she shook her head, Sonoko looked at me but I also shook it ununderstanding.  
  
"How can you have forgotten THAT!! I can barly think at something else!"  
  
'Oh I bet! Must have to do something with boys then...'  
  
"Today the girls and the boys have gym. class together! Were going to learn a dance together! Isnt that SOOO exiting???" she clapped her hands together blissfully and looked upwards with a undefine but happy look on her face...and if possible her expression got even more stupid.  
  
I could only stare at her, not beliving my meant to be sarcastic thoughts had been right...  
  
"Yeah!" Ran said with mild enthusiasm and we shared a short look but looked away immediately.  
  
"Just a pity its in the last class today!" Sonoko sighed. "I just cant wait!" she continued dreaming.  
  
No reponse from our side.

* * *

Gym. class went not like expected. Of course the girls and boys all had a were talking a great deal about how great its gonna be and how much they all looked forward to it, but as I entered the sportshall, I saw the girls standing in the right side, gathered and blushed, talking quietly with each other and in the left side the boys were gathering.  
  
I sighed and walked over to my friends. Just like the others, I was simply staring at the girls as suddenly my gaze fell upon Ran. She had red cheeks and was talking to the only person who seemed happy about the situation. Sonoko. Her hairs were tied up into a ponytail and she had her sports suit on, showing her long legs. She looked really beautiful and I thought about telling her sometime to tie her hairs up more often.  
  
I heared some guys talking about the 'babes' and making some stupid, typical guy comments and I felt something swell in my stomach. Just at this time I was not even sure it was necessarily jealousy, but I still turned mad at the thought of this hormones driven jerks, or should i say devils(?), staring at this innocent angels body.  
  
'Did I just really thought that??'  
  
I turned around, raising my index finger opening my mouth in order to say something as I heared somebody clap his hands and everybody turned silent.  
  
It was our gym. teacher Miss Hino. She was pretty good looking and very young but she knew very well how to get our respect.  
  
"Welcome, welcome my dear students to this special gathering. Today were going to learn some standart dances, together, since I thought it would be more intensive to practise with the opposite sex. After all you dont wanna embarrass yourself on your weddings, do you?"  
  
She blinked and they all laughed at her little joke. She clapped again her hands.  
  
"So, would now please everybody go and find a partner? I would like to start."  
  
As nobody moved she spoke up again.  
  
"What?? Dont be so shy!! Come on, come on, I bet the other wont bite you!"  
  
They laughed, the tension lifting a little and Sonoko made the first move, followed slowly by the other girls and the boys walked towards them, too, so they met in the middle.  
  
I have to say, I never liked this kind of things but none the less, I was looking around for a certain somebody. Not that I would ever admid it but...I was...  
  
Finally I had spotted my target and was fighting my way over to her.  
  
She jumped a little as she felt a hand tap her lightly on her shoulder. I can tell she had been looking somebody, too. What a detective would I be if I didnt even realize such simple things?  
  
Startled, she turned around, her brown hair falling gracefully to her side and I was met by two uncertain, shy brown eyes. Eyes Ive seen millions of times, eyes I knew too well. Eyes that were making my heart do crazy stuff with practically no effort at all.  
  
I smiled shyly and my eyes were asking her the question of the moment. She smiled back, still shy and nodded. I grinned a little, relieved, and held my hand out. She took it, looking from our hands slowly up and deep into my eyes, getting lost in them.  
  
Why I was so nice to her? I dont know. Maybe it was to thank her for the meal? But maybe it was something totally different...  
  
Suddenly Ran blushed, in response to my own colored cheeks and we both turned our heads a little to the side, meaning to hide our embarrassment.  
  
After a while the teacher, again, clapped her hands.  
  
"Great great, now that everybody has a partner, lets start the lesson. The guys are leading in this one.  
  
Now guys, take the left hand of the girls with your right one and with the other, you have to hold her around her waist so that she wont fall back or trip and so you can balance each other nicely while dancing. The girls please do the same. What are you waiting for? No time to be shy. Come on, come on."  
  
Hestitating, I turned to face the girl next to me. I am certain nobody could tell the difference between my face and a tomatoe as I stood there facing her, her hand still in mine. She stood there, looking at me and also blushing. The other task the teacher told us to do, was indeed harder to fulfill. I was afraid I would get one of her feared kicks if I touched her that way. But the teacher was already next to me, taking my hand and laying it firmly on her hip. We both blushed furiously and looked at Miss Hino stupefied, although my gaze was more one of pure panic. But she was just smiled and went on to the next couple.  
  
I looked back at Ran, something apologizingly in my gaze, I know, I felt it, and I mentally prepared myself for some good kicking but nothing happened. She told me with a sweet look of her eyes that its ok. I exhaled a deep breath of relief I didnt know I was holding.  
  
I was hoping with all I had that she could not hear my heartbeat that was hammering like crazy against my chest. Strange, what the most simple contact with her could made me feel...  
  
By now, all the pairs were in position and as I looked around, I realized there were a lot more than one pair looking totally embarrassed.  
  
We began moving like the teacher told us to and I was looking at my feet, taking care to not stamp on Rans. At first, our movments were kinda stiff and uptight, which maybe was because of our tensed bodies... And we really couldnt help it since we werent used to being this close (physically) but after a while it worked out kinda good and our muscles relaxed a little. I was so glad I was dancing with Ran. Partly because her natural grace made it easier for us to balance each other on the dance floor.  
  
And partly because I wanted to share this with her and nobody else...  
  
Miss Hino was walking around the little groups and giving advices.  
  
"No, you have to dance and move with the music. Listen to the music, the muussiicc. And you two, take care of the rythm. You have to slow down a little. Sonoko, the guy is supposed to lead! And YOU, dont do THAT!" she told the students and then came to us.  
  
"That looks really great kids, like as if you two have never done anything else. Keep it up!"  
  
We blushed and nodded. After a while the lesson ended and Miss Hino said we could go home.  
  
It was funny. In the beginning, nobody wanted to start and now nobody wanted to stop. Needless to say that neither did I! I looked at Ran to make sure she didnt want to stop just yet and she looked back, but her movements didnt cease, so I continued to dance with her, along with some other pairs. For once it was okay, staying a little longer in school than necessary.  
  
On our way home, we were kinda quiet.  
  
"So, that was fun, huh?" I asked, looking at the other direction, meaning to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah." She admitted, looking downwards.  
  
"Ran?"  
  
"Yes?" she looked at me.  
  
"I...I wanted to thank you for the food today. You were my saviour!"  
  
"Welcome!" she said, giggling. "Ahm..Shinichi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you..." she stopped and turned away to hide her red cheeks. Then she tried again.  
  
"Do you maybe...want to go dancing with me tonight?"  
  
I also blushed as I looked bewildered at her. She had never asked me ANYTHING like this before! To say I was ONLY shocked was SUCH a HUGE underestiment!!  
  
After the shock partly vanished, I sorted everything out in my head. I didnt like going to dances, but I wanted to go out with her.  
  
"Sure!" was all I said and she beamed at me.  
  
"Great! Ill come and pick you up at eight ok? Leave the rest to me!"  
  
"Sounds great!" I said, trying to keep my voice even and the butterflies in my stomach... well.... IN my stomach!  
  
"Good. See you later then!" she said and waved goodbye as we arrived in front of my house.  
  
"Yeah. See you." Was all I COULD say because she was already dissapearing in direction of her house. I was wondering why she was in such a hurry. Maybe because she was later than usual because she danced with me a little longer? Hm...  
  
Then the 'cruel' reality hit me like a mallet on the head. I am going out with Ran tonight.  
  
......  
  
I AM going OUT with RAN tonight!!!!!  
  
Okay, I must be dreaming! Why would she...? Was she up to something? Now that I think about it....it was somehow suspicious... then again not...  
  
I shook my head.  
  
'Youre reading too many detective novels Kudo! Definitly! Cool down, boy.'

* * *

I still remember the following hours since her depart this day as the most anxious hours Ive spent in my WHOLE life and as Ran rang my bell at 8.02 p.m. I jumped up and almost had to hit my legs to not run to go to open the door.  
  
As I opened the door I was basically awash and overwhelmed with the beauty that was awaiten me there. Ran was wearing her mint- green summerdress which I liked very much and I found suited her very, very well as much as it underlined her natural beauty and feminity and hugged her perfect curves and her right spots very well.  
  
"Ready?" she asked me, giggling slightly at what I think must have been my open mouth stare.  
  
"Uhuh..." was everything that came out of my mouth as agreement.

* * *

She had dragged me to this dance club in the centre of the town which was supposed to be like oh so great and was smiling the whole time, obviously very exited.  
  
We were standing on the crowd to the dance club and the queue was still very long. Have I mentioned how much I dont like this kind of locations? There were many strange looking people walking around, with neon make up, feathers on their heads, and they had something they actually called 'clothing' on and with pink, blue, yellow hairs and something that didnt look like hair at all... It was scary and the queue just didnt seem to get smaller.  
  
I was starting to get nervous as some guards came out of the club, immediately strange sounds, which were supposed to be music I guess, came out of the club, and they kicked somebody out who was obviously way above average and that person tripped as he tried to walk and landed halfway on top of me. Now IS it necessary to mention he smelled like a cubboard full of alkohol?  
  
As I managed to get him off me, I drew in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.  
  
Oh this evening was to be fun!  
  
Suddenly I felt something tug on me and I jumped slghtly, afraid that guy had returned but it was just Ran.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked me uncertain.  
  
"Sure!" I tried to lie to her as to not make her see my disaproval. But then, could I ever successfully lie to Ran? Negative!  
  
"Oh thats too bad," she started and looked at me with raised eyebrowns, a highly doubtfull expression was shining through her eyes. "Here I was suggesting to go somewhere else but if youre looking so forward to this..."  
  
Leaving the rest unsaid, she shruggled and I stared at her with open mouth. She giggled in return.  
  
"Did you think I wont realize that you dont feel so well here?"  
  
Is it stupid to simply stare at somebody you THOUGHT you knew but then surprises you all over again for the thousandst time? Not that I cared at the moment but honestly......  
  
She giggled at my stupid expression, and for once I dare admitting it really must have looked stupid, and took my hand, pulling me out of the queue and started walking in the other direction.  
  
"Thank you SO much! You just saved my life!" I told her, already recovered, slightly dissapointed she had let go of my hand.  
  
"Welcome. I want you to enjoy the evening after all. But, what are we gonna do now instead?"  
  
"Well, there is this gameshall over there..." I crossed my fingers in my pockets, praying that she would like the idea and I guess it helped.  
  
"Sure! Lets go to the arcade!"  
  
"YUHU!!" I almost jumped, happy as those few words made me I took her hand and started leading her through the streets. It was halfway to the arcade that I realized my actions and was taken by surprise as I realized she hadnt pulled her hand away. As I dared shooting her a sidegaze, I saw her content smile and her rosy cheeks, making my own face lighten up silently.

* * *

The arcade had been so much fun. I never realized it could be so funny going to an arcade with a girl!! First, there was this really new race game I wanted to try out so badly and guess what? She sat herself to the gamechair next to mine, challanging me and we both started racing around foreign countries with our Ferrari and Lamborghini with speed over 380. It had been so cool and she was not a bad driver actually. She often came really close to me but not for long since my car went off like a racet and my experiences came to my advantage. Sometimes she even fouled me but I fouled back and we would keep laughing our heads off... It had been really so much fun.  
  
Then there was this guy trying to flirt with her! It happened next to the dance floor where she was waiting for me to get the drinks (never knew the arcade had a dancefloor but it had if you walked further into the hall and thank god it was just a little one). This blonde wanna- be handsome idiot of a guy actually asked her for a dance!  
  
I was standing a few feet away, the glasses almost shaking in my hands as I realized the intention of this monk, anger rising within myself and just as I was about to go and kick his ass untill I found an oportunity to put the glasses down somewhere so I could beat him up properly, I saw her smiling politly at the guy, shaking her head and turning around again. Judging from the look on his face, she had refused to dance with him  
  
Pride rose within myself, sweeling in my chest, which I could not quite understand at this point of our rela.... friendship I mean.  
  
Telling from the look on his face, he was not at all pleased about it and he was about to make a scene and force her to dance with him or something else as I put the glasses down where I found space and absentmindly grasped her hand and pulled her to the dancefloor, away from the monk.  
  
I saw her hand shoot up to hit the one who had grabbed her but she put it down as she realized it was me and instead gifted me with a gratefull and happy smile. That smile made me gather my courage.  
  
"Woodyuliketadans?" I blurred out as fastly as I could, feeling my face get hot. I was afraid she hadnt heared me right and I would have to repeat myself as she smiled shyly at me and nodded.  
  
I carefully placed my hand in hers and the other around her waist, actually not really touching her, too afraid of pounding, but she placed my hand a little closer and firmer on her waist so I could get a good hold of her, then looked at me lovingly.  
  
How much I adored her rosy cheeks, its unbelievable.  
  
We started moving gently to the music, the way we learned just today. I could feel my heart beating like crazy against my chest and my hands starting to sweat lightly and I tried to calm myself down. Unsuccessfully.  
  
'Going to dance is not that bad after all,' was my realization after a few minutes of gentle swaying. Then I added in my mind: 'But only with the right person and the right location.'  
  
Too soon the music stopped. We slowed down and finally came to a halt. I tried to play the gentleman and thanked the lady for the nice dance and she giggled at me and bowed slightly in return. The next song came and we looked at each other uncertain then grinned and I held my hand out again. She took it gracefully and we started dancing once more.  
  
I didnt count how many times weve danced this evening but it doesnt matter. All that mattered were we in our own little world, enjoying the peace and the closeness for once.  
  
After dancing we drove a few races. I let her win one time so she wont be too dissapointed and it immediately lighted her face up. I never told her I drove off the cliff on purpose. I had to hear some teasing but it was worth it, seeing her being so proud having won over me for once. Girls!  
  
After a few more rounds she finally gave up but was not sad about it which I really admire on her. She was a fair loser because she knew exactly there are some things she is unbeatable on. Thats another reason why I didnt tease her about losing, this time.  
  
We left the arcade soon after with smiles on our faces.

* * *

As she had said, "Lets go for a walk!" Id never have thought we would end up at the office her father was still running unsuccessfully. Honestly, why dont he give just up? This sad figure of the reflection of a decent detective. His office would probably never work well again. Not with any help from a more talented detective which will probably never happen.  
  
"Come in!" she said cheerfully and walked ahead.  
  
Did I have any chance of refusal?  
  
She opened the door and I was shocked all over again as I entered the living room.  
  
It was full of candles and in the middle there was this huge table set ready with all kind of the most delicious things Ive ever seen. So thats why she said we shouldnt eat, before! What is happening? Did I miss something?  
  
One question was bothering me the most at the moment....  
  
"Ran? Why..."  
  
Ran pushed me fully into the room and closed the door behind us. Then she dragged me to an empty seat and pushed me down, then sat herself across of me and started explaining.  
  
"I knew it!" was her confusing introduction.  
  
"Huh?" was all I could say.  
  
"I knew you would forget it. Ive never seen something this forgetting as you!!"  
  
"HUH?" was all I could say, still.  
  
"Shinichi...." She said, sheaking her head and poured something in our glasses. In the background I heared far away the bells of a churchclock ringing, telling it was already midnight. Then she took her glass and beckoned me to do the same. Holding hers up proudly she said solemnly but gently:  
  
"Happy Birthday, Shinichi!"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Shinichi!" I heared her words but they took their time to reach my brain. Birthday? Today was my birthday? Huh?  
  
"Huh?...I totally forgot..." was my bewildered response after some time.  
  
"I know, thats why I helped you remember!"  
  
Would you believe it, if I told you that I was speechless again? I really was! She had thought of me, that was already so sweet but she had helped me remember and she had tried everything to make this evening really special and now surprised me in this very sweet and caring way... I was really touched.  
  
"Why dont you say anything? Dont you like it?" she asked shyly, looking worried at me.  
  
I shook my head severly at that and assurd her:  
  
"No no, dont think that. I really like it very much...I was just surprised and kinda speechless...I would never have thought..."  
  
"Yeah I can imagine," she grinned at me. "You are just sooo forgetfull, boy! You ALWAYS forget your birthday but you are not going to become sixteen every day, you know. So...."  
  
"I know...T-thank you, Ran!" I said shyly and reached across the table to give her hand a gratefull squeeze.  
  
"You...you are welcome!" she said, looking down. Silence filled the room for a moment.  
  
"So.." she said, holding her glass up again. I smiled and did the same.  
  
"For the birthday boy. May you be good at school, successfull in life, may you become an even more famous detective and be protected during all your researches so you will always return well and healthy." She almost said 'to me'. I knew she meant every word she was saying. The tension grew and she added with a smile, overplaying her blush: "Oh, and may you find a nice wife and get lots of loud, little children!"  
  
I laughed at that. Who could imagine Me of all people with a bunch of children around at the moment? I for sure couldnt! Not yet, whatsoever. My career had just begun for that matter, and children seemed impossible. But a wife...I looked at her and blushed deeper because I could suddenly hear churchbells and see her in a beautiful Western style wedding dress, looking absolutly georgeous covered in white satin... My cheeks took a deeper red than they already had and I searched for something to overplay my own embarrassment.  
  
"Amen!" I said and held my glass up.  
  
"Cheers!" she said smiling and I did the same.  
  
Our glasses touched, making a slight pling noise. We drank and began eating. Of course the food was the best Ive ever tasted even compared to that school one today in school, and I thought for a split second about asking her why not become a cook. I am sure people would pay a lot of money for her food. I decided against it. But her husband is to be a lucky man, thats for sure.  
  
'What am I thinking?' I asked myself blushing. Strange enough, I felt a slight sting in my heart when I though about her marrying somebody else...what was the meaning of it? Mayb-... Naaahhh, surely the food had a slight side effect or something.  
  
"So?" she asked me with big eyes over our now empty plates.  
  
"It had been great, Ran! Thank you!" I answered and saw her eyes lighten up even more. Did I mention how beautiful she looked in the faint candle light?  
  
"I am so glad you liked it! Now, come here!" she stood up and held her hand out for me to take it. I stood up, wondering what was coming next and took her hand, letting myself being pulled on my feet again. She lead me over to the couch and sat me down, then vanished for a few seconds only to return with an even larger smile. She put a little, in red paper wrapped, box on the table and went to switch the lights off. Then she lightened two candles that were placed next to each other on top of something.  
  
Ran slowly approached and I recognized the candles underground as a cake. It was a small but cute and delicious looking one, the exact right size for two people to eat, decorated and with two candles on top of it. She proudly held the cake in front of me and again I was speechless. Must be the night of the speechless me, haha, very funny, I know, but what can I do? If I dont laugh Ill probably just faint since my hearts beat had increased enormly in the last 30 seconds and my hands were shaking out of exitement.  
  
"Shinichi?" her soft voice gently called out. I tried to focus on her face once more.  
  
"Yes?" I asked her, surprised my voice didnt sound as shaky as it did in my head.  
  
I catched her eyes deeply for a second as one corner of her mouth twitched upwards to that cute one corner smile she had sometimes. Gazing into my eyes, she almost breathed out.  
  
"Make a wish!"  
  
I looked at her, really, truly looked at Ran and for a second tried the impossible: sort out the emotions running through me at this very moment.  
  
Impossible, like I had said.  
  
I continued staring into her beautiful eyes for a second and soon leaned forward a little, took a deep breath, and, never taking my eyes away from hers, I blew the candles out ot once, voicing my hearts wish aloud in my mind for the first time.  
  
She then put the cake on my lap and clapped her hands before she hopped up, went to the lamps in the corners of the room and switched them on. Then she returned with a knife, which she magically appeared, and a huge smile on her perfectly shaped lips.  
  
"Good job! What did you wish?" she asked curiously. I had to grin.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldnt come true!"  
  
She pouted at that, only to sit down across me and handle me the knife, taking the cake now on her lap with a smile. She seemed to realize the sense in my logic.  
  
"You do the honor?" she asked sweetly.  
  
I took it with a smile and nodded. I cut the cake in two pieces and she handled me a plate where I put them on, then handled her hers.  
  
"This cake is delicious! Did you make it yourself, Ran??" I asked in wonder. The cake really was delicious!  
  
"Yeah." She said, blushing with a content smile on her face.  
  
"Its great!" I could only repeat myself as I continued eating. Her smile grew slightly as she picked her piece of cake up again, too.  
  
Done, I looked curiously at her, trying to find out what was next. She reached behind her and took the red box from before in her hands, fingering it nervously before stretching her arms out, the thing in her hands was now in front of me.  
  
"Here...thats for..for you.." she said shyly and I gently took it from her hands, brushing them lightly in the progress.  
  
I opened the red grapped gift, hightly curious about what to expect inside. I ripped the paper open and opened the box. I was met by something black but smooth as velvet. I picked it up and withdraw it from the box, then turned it around.  
  
It was a frame. A nightdark, velvet frame with a red string passing through every one of the four sides. Inside of the frame was a picture of me and Ran, made on our classtrip last month I realized. Ran and I were kneeling on grass, sakura petals were wirling around us and we were smiling. Ive never seen this picture before, and it was clear to me that Sonoko had keepen this one a secret after the classtrip, for Rans sake.  
  
All in one the frame looked really great with the beautiful picture in it and a red ribborn tied around one corner in a nice slip knot.  
  
I was glad I finally had a proper picture of the both of us.  
  
Funny, when you held the frame a little bit away from you, it looks just like a red thread was glued on the sides of it. Something in my mind is telling me I should remember something by this, a red thread...but I cant remember so I forget this thought.  
  
I see her starting to sway nervously, waiting for any kind of reaction from me for all I did the last minute was staring at the gift she had given me and tracing it lightly with my thumb. Finally tearing my eyes off the picture, I looked from the fake I was admiring only seconds ago into the eyes of the original, taking my breath away.  
  
I reached out and layed one hand on hers and looked deeply into her eyes, once again.  
  
"Thank you, Ran. Its really beautiful!"  
  
"You..you are welcome!" she said shyly, her blush spreading on her cheeks. Have I mentioned how adorible she looks like, even more when she is like that?  
  
"What would you want to do now?" she asked me and I shrugged.  
  
"I KNEW you would say that, thats why I borrowed THIS!" she walked over to her bag and picked something out, then returned and held another box up proudly. I recognized the outside and smiled broadly at her.  
  
It was my favorite detective novel on video! I loved this movie endlessly and my face lit up even more.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
She giggled and put the video in the recorder and soon the movie was flickering across the television. She quickly put ourplates out of the way, disappearing but returning soon with a blue, fluffy blanket. She sat on the couch and pulled the blanket over us, then leaned back and relaxed a little.  
  
We were sitting there, watching the movie, our shoulders lightly touching, sending pleasant tingles up my arm. Sometime during the movie I felt her gaze and turned to look at her, raising my eyebrows as if saying "What?".  
  
She smiled at me soo sweetly.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" asked her timid voice.  
  
"Yeah, of course! Its great!" I replied honestly and smiled back. She kept looking at me smiling a little wider.  
  
"Good!" was all she said and soon turned her head back, only this time it landed on my shoulder and she exhaled a quiet breath, coming out almost as a sigh. Her head felt light as it was the only part that touched me except her shoulders.  
  
"Good!" she replied, really quiet this time but I heared it and had to smile.  
  
All I wanted at this moment, was to hug her, wind my arms around her shoulder and hold her close, very closely. I would have given everything for the pleasure of her warm body pressed against mine in a gentle embrace.  
  
But I didnt do it. I felt after this perfect evening, I didnt want to ruin everything by rushing. Once, I had promised myself that everything I would do in our frien...relationship, would happen on her one pace. And I intented to keep this promise, for her sake.  
  
So I layed my head on hers and was very content with it for the time being, and, hearing her barly audible sigh, I guessed she was, too.  
  
We watched the movie in silence and in the end, of course, I nearly cheered out loud as Sherlock catched the murderer with his brilliant deductions in record time. I wanted to explain Ran on the example why he was so great as I realized her asleep. I looked surprised at her, but felt my look soften within seconds. She looked so absolutly adorable, asleep on my shoulder, her cheeks still a little red and a content smile on her face. It must have bee a long day for her.  
  
I used a pillow to replace my shoulder as I layed her carefully on the couch. Then I covered her up to the chin, didnt want her to catch cold, and tucked her in gently.  
  
I remained kneeling next to the couch, simply watching her beautiful features, ignoring my heart that had, again, increased in speed. I watched the time and realized it was past any resonable time, and I still had to go home, even though I would have prefered staying under the warm blanket with her. I relucantly stood up and was about to go, as I thought better of it and sat on the couchtable.  
  
I took a paper sheet and started writing Ran a messege, so she wont wonder or worry, whenever she would wake up.  
  
Done, I smiled and placed the note on the table in front of her. I looked at her again, had to think at everything she had done for me today and had to smile as my body filled with warmth.  
  
'Oh Ran...'  
  
Then I turned and my gaze fell upon the little note on the table. I smiled and wished I could see her face when she woke up and read the note but.. oh well, you cant have everything.

_Oi Ran! I didnt want to wake you up since you looked so comfortably sleeping and I do have to get home tonight after all. I just wanted to say...thank you very, very much for everything youve done for me today. It was definitly one of the greatest birthdays Ive ever had and considering I was about to forget it again its really a wonder. I had a lot of fun and everything was just perfect. Know what? Next month is the city tournament right? If you win, I promise to take you to the amusement park and pay for everything, what do you say about that? Its so late! So, see you soon okay? Sleep tight! _

_Arigatou, Shinichi  
_

_Ps: You certainly need to watch this movie again. Since you feel asleep halfway, you never saw who the murderer was, even though it was quite clear, hehe_

I leand down and placed a light but loving kiss on her forehead, before standing up, after brushing a few of her bangs out of her face. My cheeks started burning.  
  
Picking my things up, I dissapeared quietly into the night, my special present clunched in my hands, near to my body, near to my heart.

* * *

The sun warmed my face and came through my eyelids, waking me up gently. I clunching the little frame I was still holding onto a little tighter to my chest, halfawake.  
  
Ran had, of course, found the letter and just as I expected, she had won the city tournament. After some teasing I made my promise true and took her to the amusement park and it had been a great day. Well, that is untill that murder on the roller coaster happened. Thank god I could solve it in no time but this day, back then, in the amusement park, with me and Ran together, had ended totally different as expected. This day had changed my life, forever...  
  
The birds chirped, making me sit uo in my bed and rubbing the sleep off my eyes. I realized I must have fallen asleep listening to her sobbs. And I remember Id been dreaming about my last birthday Ive spend as adult, or lets say teenager. It had been an absolutly perfect day, thanks to her, and ever since then I was aware and certain of my feeling towards her, even though I knew exactly it would take me a while to confess it.  
  
Time passed, time changed, situation changed completely, but this little frame with the beautiful picture of the both of us was always by my side, as my special treasure which gives me a little comfort. Comfort I need badly at this hard time we both are going through.  
  
Honestly, I dont know what I would do without her, without her nearness, support or without her love. I dont even want to imagine my life without her.  
  
"Are you awake? Breakfast is ready! Come on sweetheart, hurry or youll be late for school!"  
  
"Coming Ran- neechan!"  
  
Placing my treasure carefully back into its hiding spot after looking at it for another second, I stood up sighing and walked outside, to her, to my special person.  
  
"Good morning, Conan- kun!" she smiled broadly at me, her beautiful face with the still slight red eyes tearing me back to reality. I know this smile. This smile hurt me inside. It was not real.  
  
"Good mooorning, Ran- neechan!" I said with a happy face and happy voice, ignoring the painfull clenching of my heart.  
  
"Look, I made pancakes!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Yummy!" I screamed and she turned around with a smile to get the plates with the breakfast from the kitchen.  
  
She was so strong. I have to be strong myself, for her sake.  
  
Dropping my own fakeface for a second, my eyes, shining completly with tenderness, looked at her back and I smiled sadly at her.  
  
_I am sorry, Ran. Sorry I can not do something about this. Anything. But someday...someday I will make my wish from back then come true. For sure...and then, you wont have to put this unreal smile on your beautiful face, anymore. Never again.  
  
Someday... _


End file.
